


Bathtime

by Megan_is_MIA



Series: TTAI drabbles (before game release) [2]
Category: To Trust An Incubus
Genre: HarSaji, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: Saji is nostalgic for bathtime with Harsi





	Bathtime

“Take a bath with me” Saji said quietly. Harsi spat out the sip of liquor in his mouth and looked incredulously at the younger male.

“What was that?” Harsi said fixing his glaze so it almost burned into Saji’s skin.

“Take a bath with me... please” Saji said quietly, almost to quiet to hear. His eyes drifted down and were fixed on the floor. Harsi stood up from his seat and crossed the floor before sweeping Saji off his feet. 

“Harsi! What are you doing!” Saji said with a squeak. He cling onto the older male desperately fearful of being dropped.

“You said you wanted to take a bath with me” Harsi answers with a toothy grin. His mind drifted back to a simpler time than the now. Back to when he’d first been put in charge of Saji.

“My legs work fine! I can walk myself” Saji protested his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment.

“You used to beg me to carry you everywhere” Harsi teased as he continued carrying the younger male in his arms. He fumbled with the bathroom door before outright kicking it open.

“I did not” Saji finally mumbled under his breath trying to hide his face from Harsi. He had almost melted into a puddle from the warmth of Harsi’s skin and the scent of cinnamon radiating off him.

“Liar, you pretended that your ankle was broken for an entire month when it was actually just a little bruised” Harsi commented as he fiddled with the facets of the tub so it would fill up. While doing so he accidentally knocked the bubble bath mixture balancing precariously on the edge into the tub.

“That’s your fault for going away for so long. I missed you. I couldn’t think of any other way to make you stay” Saji stuttered out turning a deeper shade of pink. Harsi pretended to ignore him keeping an eye on the water and bubble level in the tub until it was finally ideal.

Harsi lowered Saji to the floor before turning the tub faucet off. While his back was turned Saji had stripped down and moved towards the tub. There was an air of shyness and nervousness in his movements which did not fade until he was under the concealment of bubbles.

“You’re acting jittery all of a sudden” Harsi pointed out as he stripped down as well before slipping into the bath as well and pulled Saji close. “This was your idea wasn’t it?” He went on nuzzling the blue-haired boy’s head affectionally.

“Yes but...” Saji trailed off squeezing his eyes shut as if doing so would make the situation he’d put himself in would disappear as well. 

“I remember you used to hate taking baths. Most of the water would end up on the floor and on me... What changed?” Harsi said thoughtfully. 

“One time you got so feed up about being splashed that you just climbed into the bath with me” Sanji replied hiding his face in his arms. 

“You stopped fighting bathtime after that, even a bit excited when it was time for you bathe” Harsi continued.

“I liked taking baths with you... it was nice being close to you” Saji admitted with a small cry of alarm when Harsi’s arms tightened around him so there was no space between them.

“You missed the intimacy. That’s what this is really about” Harsi purred into Saji’s ear. “Not as innocent as you look on the outside anymore” he went on teasing to the younger male. 

“N-n-no I didn’t mean it like that!” Saji squeaked his skin prickling at Harsi’s words. He shut his eyes tighter and shook his head violently.

“I used to dream about touching you. I still do” Harsi whispered hungrily. “Do you know how many wet dreams you’ve fueled for me?” he went on. His hand strayed to Saji’s thigh massaging it lightly. 

“Nuh-uh” Saji replied his hand shooting down to grab Harsi’s and pull it away from his leg to no avail. 

“More than I can count. I never said anything since admitting my desires out aloud would have gotten me labeled a pedofile” Harsi murmured his hand wandering upwards to paw at Saji’s hip.

“Harsi! St-st-stop! Dont touch me like that” Saji begged shifting uncomfortably. 

“If you really wanted to get out I’m not really stopping you. You’re still here which means you want this to keep going” Harsi reasoned, his hand grazing Saji’s cock.

“Ngh!” Saji cried out inadvertently bucking up when Harsi’s hand made contact with his cock. The older male chuckled softly and groped with more purpose.

“Sounds to me like your enjoying this” Harsi teased gently and began jerking Saji off. The younger male squirmed in his lap pleasantly.

“Ha-ha-harsi! Please!” Saji whined unable to string together a more cohesive sentence.

“Please what? Go faster? Happy to oblige” Harsi said picking up the pace of his hand and moaning as Saji’s ass rubbed perfectly against his dick. 

“Stooooop” Saji protested and managed to wriggle free of Harsi’s grip. Once free however he twisted around and pushed Harsi back against the neck of the tub and kissing him meekly. 

“I wanna do this my way” Saji requested with puppy-dog eyes. Harsi shrugged and waited for blue-haired boy’s next move. Saji places himself in Harsi’s lap before lifting his hips up and reaching down to grab the older male’s cock. Pressing it against his hole he tried to slide down in one go.

“Hey slow down” Harsi interrupted grabbing hold of Saji’s hips stopping him from going further. “There’s no point in hurting yourself. Let yourself adjust to this much first” he went on reassuringly. Once Saji’s muscles had relaxed Harsi released his grip and let the younger slid the rest of the way down.

“Gah!” Saji cried out his eyes rolling up in his skull and his head flopped backwards. He couldn’t feel anything except Harsi inside him. 

“Mmph” Harsi growled gritting his teeth and resisting the urge to just thrust up in the tight sheath around his cock. He forced himself to wait until Saji’s eyes were focused on him again.

Saji wrapped his arms around Harsi’s neck and held on tight. This proved to be a wise decision a few moments later when Harsi grew impatient and started pounding him. Saji opened his mouth to object but all that came out were moans.

The moans coming out of Saji’s mouth only served to encourage Harsi to go faster than before. Saji braced his knees on either side of Harsi’s hips and started bouncing up and down with Harsi’s thrusts intensifying pleasure.

“Grrah” Harsi growled biting the side of Saji’s neck and cumming inside him. The combined sensation of being bitten and being filled up was enough to tip Saji over the edge and he came messily all over himself and Harsi. 

“S-s-sorry” Saji said dropping his head wearily on Harsi’s shoulder. The older male did not answer, preoccupied with licking up the blood from where he had bitten. Saji’s eyes felt so heavy at the moment and he shut them.

“Looks like we’re going to need another bath to clean up” Harsi commented pulling out of Saji. He received a sleepy uh-huh from the blue-haired boy. Harsi carried the half-asleep Saji out of the bathroom and to his bed. 

“Stay?” Saji begged opening one eye to look Harsi imploringly. Harsi shrugged and laid next to the younger male who immediately cuddled up against him like a cat. 

“Go to sleep, I’m not going anywhere” Harsi assured resting his chin on top of Saji’s head and shutting his eyes.

THE END


End file.
